


Inevitable

by Willa_Marisa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Marisa/pseuds/Willa_Marisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Nothing else. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

"Where the hell have you been?" Bellamy and a few of the others had gone out for a hunt but they'd been gone a lot longer than they had orriginally agreed on. When he came back into camp Clarke was waiting for him to give him a piece of her mind.

He was in no mood to deal with her so he marched straight back to his tent, knowing the other guys would clean their kills for him so he didn't have to bother with it. 

Pushing the flap of the tent to the side so he could get in he could hear her angry footsteps behind him. Bellamy sighed in frustration and braced himself for the arguement he knew was to follow.

In his tent he threw his pack and his weapons beside the bed before he took his jacket off, his movements agitated and rough. "Don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you!" Clarke followed him into his tent and she was on him in a second.

"We agreed that no one should stay out past dark, it's been dark for over an hour, Bellamy!" Like he didn't know that, he had been outside the walls after all so she didn't need to tell him that.

"You're not my keeper, even thought I know you like to think you are, Princess." He bit at her as he pulled his shirt over his head. It had started drizzling and it was soaked though, making him cold and clammy. He threw the offending garment over to the side of the tent and rummaged through his things to find a clean... well, dry, shirt.

"There are rules for a reason!" She continued "We have to keep by them, especially us because if we're not going to keep to the rules we made then why should anybody else?" Bellamy cursed when he couldn't find a shirt and he turned around to face her. Better get it over with.

"Clarke, we got out further than we had anticipated, okay." He explained "We were about to turn back when we saw a boar, I made the decision that getting food for our people was more important than the curfew you set up."

He waited for her rebuttal but it never came, this made him curious because Clarke never let a chance to scold him pass her by. When he looked at her face he was surprised to find her staring at his exposed chest. Her blue eyes caressing his muscles as she seemed to drink him in with her eyes.

Bellamy couldn't keep a smug little smile from gracing his featured and he deliberately turned his body so she could admire the shift of muscles under his skin. There was the widening of her eyes and a barely there gasp that told him she had noticed, oh, she sure had noticed.

The exact moment she got a hold of herself was so visible it made him chuckle. Clarke shook her head and licked her lips "We were worried sick." She said, still having difficulty keeping her eyes off his chest and on his face "If you had been gone any longer we would have organized a search party so don't give me that 'curfew is not important' crap."

"So you were worried, hmm." He smirked at her and laughed out loud when a confuced look crossed her face. "Yes, I was worried! For all we knew you'd been taken by the grounders, it's not like we can spare many people around here, we need every able body we have."

"Well, Princess." Bellamy scolded jokingly "I always knew you wanted me for my body." Clarke scoffed and pushed against his chest "Dream on!" But he noticed the way her hands lingered just a second too long on his torso and he smirked again.

His arm snaked around her back and he pulled her flush against his body "No, Princess... I think I got it right the first time." Bellamy's intention had just been to startle her, to tease but when she was so close to him, when her body fit so perfectly into the curve of his own, doubt set in.

Not for the first time he noticed her plush lips, that were now dangerously close to his. He couldn't help but notice how warm her body felt and how soft the skin on the small of her back was, where his fingers had dipped below her shirt.

She was breathing heavy and her fingers were curled against his pecs, they twitched ever so lightly when he pressed her even closer. Every inch of their bodies were pressed against one another and he felt that oh-so familiar stirring in his pants. It hadn't been too long since he'd shared his bed with Raven but even when he'd been in bed with the tan-skinned woman all he'd been able to think about was blond tresses and blue eyes.

When he looked down he saw the fear and reluctance in her eyes but he decided to ignore it and he crashed his mouth down to hers. Clarke opened her lips on a gasp and he wasted no time, slipping his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth. 

Bellamy growled when he licked into her, teasing, tasting while his hands slipped further under her shirt and palmed her silky skin. He thought she might push him off in anger but he was surprised to find she reached up and shoved her hands into his hair, slender fingers gripping and pulling his head further down, deepening their kiss.

The feel of her body going soft and pliant against him turned him on and without further thought he roughly shoved her down onto his make-shift bed. Bellamy slid a knee between her thighs and when they parted he situated his body between her slender legs. His hands gripped her ass as he pulled their groins together, making sure she could feel just how hard he was.

A soft mewl of weak protest left her mouth but when he moved his lips to her neck all he felt was her hands pulling him in closer and her legs wrapping around his waist. Bellamy licked and nipped at the skin of her neck, fastening his mouth right below her ear. The skin there was so soft he was worried about breaking it with his teeth but when she keened and arched up into him he threw all caution into the wind and bit down, marking her.

"We shouldn't... we can't." She was protesting weakly but he paid her no mind, if she really wanted to stop him all she had to do was say so, this was just protesting for the sake of protesting. "Princess," He growled against her neck "For once in your life... shut up."

Their lips found each other again and once more he eagerly dove his tongue in for a taste. Shirts had ridden up and he could feel a strip of her bare skin against his, the feeling was electrifying. 

His hands made their way under her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, baring her torso to his eyes. She was bewitching and he closed a hand over her bra-clad breast, full and plump, rather large for such a delicate and small woman. Clarke arched up into him and her hands tightened in his hair, she was liking what he was doing to her, or else she would have pushed him away by now.

A sense of power overcame him, at having this woman sprawled beneath him, wanton and hot. "Bellamy?" Her voice was soft and he wasn't sure he heard her untill she repeated herself and said his name again, it had never sounded so good as it did coming from her lips. He wanted to make her say it again, make her scream it for everyone to hear.

Suddenly her hands left his head and grabbed at the button of his pants. Because their bodies were pressed so close together, though she couldn't quite reach and she let out a soft, irritated sound that held somewhere between a mewl and a growl. Bellamy chuckled and he lifted his hips so she could undo his pants.

They might not be the best of friends but at this point he was pretty much going to do whatever she desired of him. Her deft fingers opened his pants and he nearly went out of his mind with the sensation of her fingers caressing against his abdomen.

Hastily he unclasped her bra and without pulling away from her mouth he tossed the piece of underwear to the side. Now her bare breasts were pressing against his chest and he could feel the hard peaks against his skin.

Bellamy pulled himself up on his arms and he looked down at her. She was perfectly pale, a fact that was only intensified by the color of his darker skin "Say the words, Princess." He demanded.

Blue eyes opened in confusion "Wh..." He shouldn't be as proud as he was to the fact that he could leave her speachless like this "Tell me you want this, that you want me." You could say a lot of things about him but he would never take a woman against her will or if it wasn't one hundred percent sure she wanted the same as he.

He could read the hesitation in her eyes and for a second he thought she might just blow this whole thing off. Bellamy was about to pull away when he felt her legs tighten around his waist, the action causing him to feel the heat radiating from between her thighs and he growled.

Not requiering a worded consent he lowered himself back onto her and caught her mouth in another searing kiss, his hips undulating against her, letting her know what was to come. Them, if he had anything to say about it.

Impatiently he reached down and shoved the button of her pants through it's little hole, effectively opening the agravating piece of clothing. His full weight was resting on her right now as he shoved both his hands down the back of her pants, fingers clenching the plump flesh of her ass.

Clarke moaned into his mouth and he swallowed the enticing sound as he pulled her groin against his. Shoving at her pants he moved the garmet down her legs and he sat up so he could remove it completely. Pulling the fabric down her shapely legs, giving his eyes a fill of the creamy skin, turning him on even more.

Before soon both their pants and underwear had joined the evergrowing pile of clothing on the floor and once more Bellamy covered her body with his own. He moaned when he felt just how hot and wet she was, her vulva pressing against his erection.

There was no need and no time for further forplay, he felt like he was about to explode just at the thought of sinking inside her. Heat was radiating from their bodies and Bellamy knew that both were ready for what was about to happen. He grabbed her waist with one hand and held himself up with the other as he slipped into the welcoming wetness of her.

Clarke moaned and shifted under him when he filled her up, her body stretching to accomodate him "Bellamy." He knew exactly what she wanted and needed and slowly he pulled out before thrusting back in with a sharp snap of his hips.

She came alive under him, hands clawing at his back and her tongue eagerly fighting his for dominance in their mouths. Clarke was wet, hot and tight around him and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt her inner muscles squeeze him tightly.

Bellamy groaned out her name and she responded by rocking her hips up to meat him. He was sure he would have angry red lines running down his back once they were done but he couldn't care less at the moment. All he could think about was how wet and soft she was and how perfectly her body matched his.

His head was swimming with want and lust and he kept thrusting inside that eager body, chasing their orgasms together. 

For a moment he stopped kissing her and waited for her eyes to open. When they did he brought the hand that had been gripping her hip up to his mouth and licked his thumb. It was a fairly dirty gesture and he smirked when he noticed the widening of her eyes.

Slowly Bellamy lowered his hand and ran the thumb he just licked gently across her clit, making her cry out and arch up into him. He grinned at her and lowered his head to lick her nipple. taking the small nub into his mouth until she was squirming uncontrolably under him.

He took pleasure in being able to make her lose control like this and he bit at her jaw when he felt her muscles start to contract around him. She was on the precipice of orgasm "That's it, Princess." He growled into her ear as he bottomed out with each thrust of his hip "Let go."

Not sure if it was just her time or if his words pushed her over the edge but she spasmed around him and burried her face in the crook of his neck to stifle her outcry of pleasure as she came around him.

Bellamy groaned at the sensation of her getting wetter and her muscled contracting around him. Her hips were pushing up, trying to get him deeper still even though he was completely flush with her body. 

He thrusted a few more times and then he couldn't hold back any more, he was impressed with how long he'd been able to hold out seeing as his body had been on the brink of orgasm ever since he entered her. Spilling himself inside her felt like nothing ever had, for some reason sex with Clarke was so much better than any of the others he'd had while on the ground, or in space, for that matter.

Maybe it was because they didn't like each other, because they argued and disagreed. Maybe the reason sex with her was so much more satisfying was because she didn't do it to try and get higher in rank, like all the other who he'd fucked on the ground nor was she doing it to get back at Finn, like Raven had done.

The warm relaxastion of orgasm seeped into his bones andhe carefully extracted himself from her. Clarke's eyes were still closed and there was a satisfied smile on her face that made him grin, oh, she'd enjoyed it allright.

Then it was like someone dropped a bucket of icewater on Clarke and she sprang out of the bed "Oh my god." She exclaimed and hastily moved to find and put on her clothing. 

Bellamy smirked "I know, I'm amazing at that, aren't I?" That earned him a scowl from the small blond and he smiled even wider. He'd expected her to be shocked at what they had done and he was willing to give her time to digest that they'd had sex before going to her again.

"This shoulnd't have happened." But the tone of her voice wasn't hardly as regretful as her words implied. "We're never doing this again." She put on her boots and moved to the flap of the tent.

"We'll see about that." He shot back, the tone of his voice telling her he was sure they would. Clarke glared at him and without saying anything else she slipped out of his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at Bellarke fic. Krys from over at FF put me on to The 100 and now I can't stop watching and can't stop shipping Bellamy and Clarke. Also, Bob Morley is a sexy son of a bitch.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little smut-fest. More fics most likely to come for this fandom, though probably not as long as my Charloe fics.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed this.
> 
> Love, Marisa


End file.
